


【恶搞】【奇异博士x你】科研之路

by DelphineLiu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: 三千字沙雕脑洞，OOC。可能是个在不存在的世界里做不存在的实验分析不存在的数据写不存在的Original Article的故事……= =旧文存档，不知道有没有后续。





	【恶搞】【奇异博士x你】科研之路

**Author's Note:**

> 一年前跟基友聊了个恶搞脑洞所以速成了个三千字雷文开头。  
> 再然后换了电脑之前的大纲和草稿都没了，不知道写不写得下去，鉴于打算清理lof所以在AO3存个档。
> 
> 脑洞原梗：  
> 跟基友聊超英里的理想男友，我想都不想地选了奇异博士。  
> 基友：？？？  
> 我：（科研狗痛哭流涕.jpg）大佬带我发SCI！！！  
> 基友：…………。  
> so我们就这么开了“如何跟奇异博士谈恋爱”的沙雕脑洞，副标题《科研之路：从三流注水期刊到Nature》  
> “我到未来看了1400万种可能性，其中只有一种你发了SCI，顺利毕业了——你得跟着我”  
> 主角：？？？  
> 然后奇异博士甩出了自己的论文记录和约稿信。各种CA/Nature/Cell，基本都是超一区文章，影响因子最低的几篇也是IF15.36的Annual Review of Neuroscience的综述……什么New England,The Lancet都得低声下气跟他求约稿。  
> 主角纳头便拜：“您就是我的Master吗！！！”  
> ——“Doctor。”（冷漠

1.  
这是我在美国的第三个星期。  
我不知道爸妈为什么要送我出国。同期来交流的同学至少都确立了方向，甚至已经开始着手做项目。而我，仿佛一条毫无科研梦想的咸鱼，茫然四顾怀疑人生。

国内的导师曾给过我一个模糊的方向，但那个方向简直边缘到了偏僻的地步，几乎没有文献可作为研究基础。

两周时间已经浪费了，我破罐子破摔，索性印了一摞调查问卷跑去医院发放，自我安慰说没准做一年临床调研回去给注水期刊多塞点版面费也能混个SCI呢。

但——  
“在急诊部神经外科发慢病管理调查问卷？”一位高个子的男医生站在我面前，还没摘掉手套的手里抖着我的调查问卷，眼神里充满“你脑子没问题吧”的鄙夷。  
我盯着地面保持沉默，其实不用他说，我也觉得自己像个两百斤的傻逼。

“我是Stephen Strange。”  
“呃您好——”我迟疑着想回应，但他继续自顾自地说了下去，语速很快：“我去了未来，看了1400万种不同的发展。其中你成功发了SCI顺利毕业的可能性只有一种。”他停顿了一下，朝我略一颔首。  
“你得跟着我。”  
我一脸懵逼：……啊？？？

他探身在电脑上敲了几下，动作有点笨拙。而后不耐烦地指指打印机应声吐出的几张纸，我拿起来，顿时被智慧之光闪瞎了双眼。  
那是他的论文检索结果和约稿信。  
前两页满满一长串论文检索结果，我木然地扫过一行行“发表于Ca：A Cancer Journal for Clinicians”“发表于“Cells”“发表于Nature”，里面影响因子最低的也是发表于Annual Review of Neuroscience的几篇综述，IF=15.36。再往后翻，我甚至在一堆措辞恭敬的约稿信里看到了New England和The Lancet。

卧槽大佬！我恨不得纳头便拜。  
“您就是我的Master吗！！！”  
对方露出了一个不太开心的表情，冷漠地纠正了我：“Doctor.”

当时我对在我面前展开的路一无所知。

2.  
我们简单地交换了WhatsApp和邮件地址用以联系，下一次见面约在他的办公室，那屋子又小又乱，容纳一张办公桌一把椅子和一个靠墙的柜子就显得捉襟见肘，桌上地上散落着过期的病历和作废的检查单。门外就是抢救室嘈杂的走廊，人声，广播电子音和仪器的滴滴声响成一片，脚步声匆匆从门口经过，平车和小推车的轮子辘辘地碾过来又碾过去。

“我们下回会换个地方。”Stephen Strange坐着这屋里唯一一张椅子，向地上的两个装了些书籍杂物的纸箱抬抬下巴，“我辞职了。”  
——哈？  
但我还没来得及表达疑问，就被他接下来的话语吸引了心神。我坐在纸箱旁边的空地上，全神贯注听着他讲他的科研设想，一边运指如飞敲着键盘，生怕一个走神就错过一个光芒四射的idea。

我没独立做过什么好项目，甚至基本没有独立做科研的经历，之前的实验室经历可以概括为“哪里需要点哪里”——简而言之，打杂。但这并不意味着我看不出什么是好项目。  
他一如既往语速很快，但条理清晰，要跟上他的思路并不太难。他所说的科研设想建立在充分的研究基础上，眼光独到，思路严谨清晰，实验设计简洁而精确，绝非好高骛远妄想造一座空中楼阁。  
这个设想非常有趣，也非常美。我越听越能确定我想做它，我想把这个设想做出来，他的讲述像是替我打开了科学宫殿里的一扇房门，现在亲手触碰房间内珍宝的机会就摆在我面前。

“……就这样。还有什么疑问吗？”  
当然有。我对神经外科了解不深，提出不少有疑问的地方。他看上去不太耐烦，但依然一一解答。紧接着，我最大的疑惑脱口而出：  
“但……这么好的设想，您为什么不做呢？”

“我做不了实验。”

很难用语言形容他当时面容上所呈现出的那种无法压抑的深切痛苦，他俯下身，把手伸到我面前摊开。也许它们曾经修长、灵敏、稳定而有力，满足所有人对一双完美的外科医生的手的幻想。但它们不再是了，我面前的手不自主地颤抖着，遍布玫瑰色的伤疤，那些杂乱的针脚像是缠绕在大理石柱子上的玫瑰荆棘，说不上丑陋，但令我感到喉咙发紧，一时什么都说不出来。

他想了想，又补充了一句“也没钱。”

于是我对他的同情只持续了五分钟——但也许也因为我潜意识里觉得，他不需要我的悲悯。然后我在脑海里飞速计算我还有多少科研经费。之前国内几个课题的资金还剩两千块，交流项目里包含大概1000刀，我还能省点儿生活费下来……  
——夭寿了。我要怎么用2000刀做个Nature水平的Original Article？

我还挣扎着不肯放弃希望：“呃，Mr.Strange……Dr.Strange，你认识什么人能帮上忙吗？”  
“我人缘不太好。”  
鬼才信，国内的同领域大牛们总是有这样或者那样的交情。我于是充满怀疑地盯着他。他耸耸肩，从办公桌抽屉里翻出个名片盒递给我。“这里面你要能找到一个愿意帮忙的，就算我输。”

……几天之后我就承认我输得彻彻底底。

事实就是这样。我们没有钱，没有人脉，当然也没有实验室。

3.  
是的，没有钱，没有人脉，也没有实验室。  
——但我从来没有这么想做成一件事过。

我不喜欢明明怀抱一个黄金般闪亮的点子却不能实现它的感觉。接下来的时间我开始为了实现实验计划四处奔波，几乎没空理Stephen Strange，好在我这位合伙人好像也挺忙，没再约我见面，我便定期用邮件跟他汇报进度，有时他用一两句话简短地回复我，有时只有系统的已读回执。

七月的时候我忙于规划实验安排，挑选细胞株和试剂盒。  
八月份的时候我开始着手建立动物模型。  
在美国的第一个冬天我开始养细胞，我托一位到水牛城混游学经历的访问学者租了他学校实验室的恒温培养箱——因为租金比其他地方便宜。  
说实话，进度磕磕绊绊，不过总体而言好像在向好的方向发展。

新年之后北美迎来了强降雪。电力瘫痪了接近一天一夜。  
积雪很深，交通也近乎瘫痪，我从纽约城最终赶到实验室的时候一切已经无法挽回。电力已经恢复，但温度曾一度下降到零下十几度，脆弱的星形胶质细胞不可能在那种温度下存活超过20分钟。不需要看就知道，这个贴着我名字的恒温箱里现在连一个活着的细胞都不会剩下。  
我坐在地板上哭得精疲力竭，总算还记得摸出手机来给Strange发了封邮件。

您的设想真棒啊……可我们可能完成不了它了。

我把头埋在膝盖中间，浓重的难过和绝望像是没顶而过的水，隔离了我对外界的感知。不知道过了多久，大概已经到了深夜。在黑暗中忽然传来轻微的噼啪声，我模模糊糊地想，大概这摇摇欲坠的电力系统又要瘫痪一次——但又有什么关系呢，再来一次我的细胞也不会死得更彻底了。  
然后有人摸索着往墙边迈了几步，几秒之后啪地一声灯光亮起来，突来的光亮刺得我眯起眼。  
我用了一两分钟才分辨出来那是谁。

Strange站在门边。  
几个月来我第一次见到Stephen Strange。他看起来不算好。外面积雪半米多深，他却只穿着件深蓝色的袍子，头发凌乱，面色疲惫。我怀疑我的邮件大概把他从床上挖了起来。

他皱了皱眉，大步迈到我面前，弯腰伸出手把我从地上拉起来。我坐得太久，腿脚发麻，从地上起来的时候感到眼前一阵发黑，靠着实验台才站稳。开口想要说些什么的时候才意识到我嗓子已经哑得说不出话。  
“好姑娘，我都知道了。别说话。”  
难得他语气这么温和——大概我看上去的确糟透了。

他向前走了几步，站在我的恒温箱前，似乎思考了一会儿，然后抬起手。  
翡翠色的魔法阵悬浮在他指尖缓缓转动。

我捂住了嘴。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充说明：  
> 1.我知道这个时间线很胡来……算了不要在意这些细节我就是搞个沙雕文。
> 
> 2.因为懒得给主角起名字所以用第一人称写了开头，现在只想请博士送我回去打当时偷懒的自己一顿。
> 
> 3.科研部分能别信就别信x…我对神内神外都不熟，也懒得看相关文献——我自己领域的文献都看不完。我也没养过星形胶质细胞，据说挺难养的。科研困难也是我没有困难瞎制造困难搞的，毕竟首先我们实验室就没断过电……
> 
> 4.亲友问我为什么博士能直接传到实验室……呃因为他来过，这个学校在我设定里其实是纽约州立水牛城分校，公立，但是神外好像挺厉害的（。
> 
> 我印象中，电影里教画圈的时候说要想着要去的地方，越精确越好（大意）但是我又觉得他好像可以四处画圈儿哪儿都能去的样子……我有点混乱于是搞了个折中的设定，博士可以画圈去任何地方但是这种他去过的地方就可以落点精确到误差方圆一米（……）


End file.
